Blaziken vs Blaze the Cat
What IF DEATH BATTLE! Blaziken vs Blaze the Cat By: A1M2O3U4R This What If DEATH BATTLE! features the Pokemon Blaziken the fnal evolved form of The Hoenn Starter Torchic from the Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire and Blaze the Cat from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. The match up is really similiar with the Fire Hyped Match ups. The Chicken and the Cat hahaha. Anyways this is the Second Fan-Made Battle I made up inspired by the Mewtwo vs Shadow DEATH BATTLE! and the upcoming movie Nine Lives.1 Special form can be used (Mega Evolution and Burning Mode) But there will be know items to use (except the Mega Stones and Sol Emeralds) And one person has the homecourt advantage. And later on I have a Video and a YouTuber I want you guys to subscribe to. Without further a do lets get right into the fight. Intro Boomstick: Fire,Fire,Fire,Fire Wiz: Yes Fire is one of the most powerful elements in the Planet Earth Boomstick: But if you can become someone who can control fire like Blaziken the Fire Pokemon Wiz: And Blaze the Cat of fire Boomstick: Who would really know who would heat this battle up Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick Boomstick: And it's our job to anaylize their weapons Wiz: Armor Boomstick: And skills Wiz: To see who win a Death Battle. Blaze the Cat Blaze's Analysis: Gender: Female Height: 3"1" Weight:??? Moves: *Pyrokinesis *Super speed *Flight *Enhanced jump *Hand-to-hand combat skills *Extreme acrobatic skills and reflexes *Levitation *Grinding *Sensing the Sol Emeralds and dimensional disturbances *Harnessing chaos energy *Harnessing the Sol Emeralds' energies *Burning Blaze transformation Forms: Burning Blaze Items Equipped: Sol Emeralds (1 Missing) Blaziken Blaziken's Analysis: Gender:??? Height: 6"3" Weight: 114.6 lbs. Moves: *Heat Wave *Blaze Kicks *Brave Bird *High Jump/ High Jump Kick *Sky Uppercut *Gatling Flame Kicks *Flamethrower *Flame Charge *Fire Spin *Flare Blitz *Fire Pledge *Ember Abilities: Blaze: If the HP is low Fire Attacks are more effective Forms: Mega Blaziken Items: Blazikenite (Keystone Missing) AD (Please Subscribe to this fellow YouTuber) A1M2O3U4R: Hey guys I'm back I need you to cheer up and subscribe to this fellow YouTuber his name the PokemonRangerBoy12 (PRB12) most people are starting to hate his videos and I need you guys to go to YouTube right now and like all his videos, subscribe to him and watch the following video made by PRB12. He makes the best Reviews, Cracks and AMVs of all Pokemon Channels. Thank You very much and enjoy the Battle. DEATH BATTLE! Setting: Green Hill Zone (Sprite Fight) Blaze is running around trying to find one of the missing Sol Emeralds while a wild Blaziken just found and kept a Blazikenite. Blaziken gets ran over by Blaze which gets them both mad. Blaze: Hey watch where you are going! Blaziken (Language Translated): You are the one who ran into me freak. Blaze: So all you can say is your name... Blaze senses the missing Sol Emarald just 19 miles away Blaze: Okay Then Blaze tries to get past Blaziken Blaziken: Oh no you don't FIGHT!!! Blaziken used Ember and stoped Blaze Blaze: SHUT UP I ALREADY KNOW YOUR NAME!!! Blaze tries using and enhanced jump to escape but Blaziken follows her with high jump and follows it up with kight jump kick But Blaze countered it with her flight ability and athlethic fire punches Blaziken flew 19 miles and lands straight into a mountain and on top of him landed the last Sol Emerald. Blaze uses her super speed to catch up and retrieve the last Sol Emerald and turns into Burning Blaze Burning Blaze: Looks like you lost Blaze hits Blaziken in the face with her knee and spins around while kicking and punching Blaziken and forms a fire baseball bat and knocks Blaziken all the way to Eggman's Lab. Too hot and too fast it destroyed the Lab and Eggman.Blaziken drops into its knees. Blaziken: She is tough Blaziken found the missing Keystone found on Eggman's Escape Pod Blaze arrives Blaze: Time too finish this Blaze creates a giant fireball. Blaze: Any last words Blaziken gets hit by the massive fireball and smoke goes everywhere. Blaze: That was exhausting Blaze's eyes open very wide Blaziken is still standing thanks to his ability Blaze. Blaze: I don't understand. How is this... Blaziken shuts her up by throwing the keystone at her it got stuck inside her glove Blaziken glows and Mega Evolves Blaze: No, No, NOOOOO Mega Blaziken: It's Game Over for you now Burning Blaze and Mega Blaziken clash together in a flaming hand to hand foot to foot face to face and head to head brawl. Blaze tries to finish it by using allthe Sol energy she has into one flaming punch but it was too late she turned back to normal. Mega Blaziken learns how to talk in Mega Form Blaziken: Sayonara Blaziken uses Gatling Flame Kicks and sends Blaze flying and finishes it with a combination move of Brave Bird, Fire Spin, Flamethrower, Flare Blitz and Fire Pledge. Blaziken Slams Blaze down on the ground evenually turning it into a new move called Blast Burn actually burning Blaze. Blaziken turns back to normal and looks at all the destruction. Blaziken: I gotta go pee now. K.O. Blaziken tries to look for somewhere to pee but ends up getting caught by PKMN Trainer Red while The Sol Emeralds Burn in the fire along with the Mega Stones Results Boomstick: My eyes... Too Bright Wiz; Blaze did get the upper hand, size advantage and agility but she was too focused on fighting too much she forgot how long the Sol power lasted. Boomstick: Blaziken knew that Blaze was an idiot in the first place and knew that there was no point in fighting her because all she relied on is the Sol Emeralds. Wiz: Calculating the power of Mega Evolution and Sol Power was incredible. Mega Evolution's power is way beyond the power of Sol Power which means if Blaze were some how to get a power even beyond that it would be impossible. Boomstick: Looks like Blaze is atiny pussy cat all along. Never mess with chickens kids. Wiz: The winner is Blaziken Category:A1m2o3u4r Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Pokemon vs Sonic' themed Death Battles